1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for used with electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to air manifolds for an air jet impingement cooling system using miniature pin-fin heat sinks.
2. Description of Related Art
Air-cooled electronic systems traditionally provide a large air manifold between printed circuit boards to create an air path with a static air pressure so as to effectively dissipate heat generated from the electrical chips on printed circuit boards to the outside. However, the size of air manifolds has to be reduced to satisfy the need of small-dimension microelectronic package requirements. Accordingly, there is a need to provide small manifolds in thickness to keep interboard interconnecting close at the same time equalizing of static pressure on the thin manifolds.
To provide air cooling to densely packaged integrated circuits, air manifolds are typically used to distribute high volumes of low pressure air to the integrated circuit sites. Air manifolds have special problems in distributing static air pressure on a uniform basis to each chip site. It is essential for the proper operation of the electronic system that same static air pressure and same volume of air are provided at the each chip site.
There is a further need in the prior art to distribute air at the lowest possible volume so that the pumping energy required and the incumbent noise associated with the pumping are minimized.